It's Complicated
by Eliza Federkiel
Summary: Adaline and Robert have an...interesting relationship.


** Things in Life can be rather...Complicated.**

"I feel so honored that someone like you would ever want to speak to such a lying selfish bitch like me. And so sorry I didn't respond last night because I was doing something important and I didn't have time for your games. Just because you were stressed is NOT a good reason for being a dick- which by the way is an understatement. You were a complete asshole. When I have been stressed, I don't take my stress out on my friends that surprisingly confide in me. You're lucky I ever said anything to you and I did Not lie to you. You never asked me that question. I am so sick of your shit and your name calling. It's really immature and mean. Words can really hurt. I'm tired of stressing out because of you and when we talk I don't know if I'm going to piss you off or not. I'm actually glad you went to basic training because I was starting to feel like an unpaid whore. I also regret pretty much 95% of what we've done over the past year. Yeah it was fun at the time, but you were right- you should wait for the right person. And you're right- I was foolish and stupid- I should have said fuck you or got to hell when you asked me that first real personal question. I also was stupid for letting you take advantage of my weak constitution and letting you convince me to cheat on my boyfriend. YOU may have no guilt for cheating on "Your girl", but I Love My Conrad and I feel extremely guilty about the whole thing. And yes he knows. And he has a right t o know, and no that isn't the reason for this, Conrad has actually known for a while. And please don't ever treat me like a child or a lesser being. Ever. I am just a smart If not more so than you. Regardless of intelligence, I am your equal. And I'd appreciate to be treated as such. I'm a big girl Robert and I've learned a lot more from you than you think. And amidst all of that negativity(which I admit isn't quite nice, but I DO have a tendency to speak my mind weather it be An appropriate time or not and regardless of consequences as I'm sure you have realized) I do have one nice thing to say: Thank you. Thank you for giving me the guts to make the first move on Conrad, On the bus ride home coming from the Springfield scholastic bowl meet. If it wasn't for you, I never could have done it. And I wouldn't be in the most amazing relationship to somewhat clarify, I don't regret seeing you again, it's more of realising that people change over time and not always for the best. You still have some good qualities left though. I still think your sister is the most mature of the two of you.…But that is All I have left to say to you Robert. My rant is over. I don't love you and I don't know why I ever did. I'm done with you."

...

Adaline sat back in her chair and reread her email. She smirked. She knew that this message would hurt him, but it felt sooo good to get those words of her chest. She couldn't wait for him to read those words, all it took was for her to hit the "send" button. She took a deep breath," I can do this. It'll never get any better if he doesn't know how I REALLY feel about this...But do I have to be so mean? ….Yes I must. It's time I fight back." This wasn't the first time she had this conversation with herself. She had gone back and forth on sending this one e-mail so many times, but she finally decided, It must be done. She hit "send". She sighed with relief and immediately texted her friend Ann.

Adaline: I sent it.

Ann: You did? I want to read it sometime!

Adaline: Ok. I feel bad now...

Ann: WHY? He deserves it!

Adaline: So...? It was mean...I was too mean...I should apologize...

Ann: No. Absolutely not! He DESERVES it! He used you long enough!

Adaline: Alright...fine...

Ann: Has he responded yet?

Adaline: no...

Ann: ok. Let me know when he does! :)

Adaline: ok

Adaline closed her phone and set it on her desk. She logged out of her computer and checked her clock. 8:10 pm. _He just got off work_ she thought to herself. She was anxious. Would he read it soon? What will he do when he reads it? Will he be mad? Sad? Hurt? Her mind was thinking a million thoughts at once. All regarding one guy. Robert. She and Robert had an...interesting relationship...they met 6 years ago, at a Church caving retreat. She was 12, he 15. She immediately had a HUGE crush on him that evidently was very evident. The parted ways after the retreat, and maybe saw each other two more times that year, and never saw or spoke to each other again for six years. Until last September.


End file.
